Talk:Red Soil Transformation
Deletion Does this really need its own article? This looks like Assimilate All Creation Technique, and if what the White Zetsu did in this episode is to be considered a technique, which I don't think it should, that page should cover it. At most, a mention in the trivia section should suffice. Omnibender - Talk - 18:45, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Delete this, maybe a mention and a article in White Zetsu Army, with the abilities gained. if there should be a article, it would be called "Red Zetsu Army" xD. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 18:52, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Can we really say it's the Assimilate All Creation technique? The soil wasn't shown to be poisonous on its own and the general effect it had on the Zetsu, making them more succeptable to lightning release and physical damage doesn't sound like it, since Nagare was actually shown to be more resistant to attack while using it. That, and they didn't even have Omoi with the Kiba swords, so if they can't remember a call back to earlier the same fillier I doubt they're using a skill from way back in Part 1. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 18:59, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Totally agree with Omnibender, it is completely unnecesary create an article about this, it is enough adding the information, either in "abilites" section of White Zetsu Army, or add a "trivia" section, but this, in my opinion, is no sense. LeoHatake 19:11, July 4, 2013 (UTC) It's Assimilate All Creation Technique as Omni said, end of topic. --Elveonora (talk) 19:53, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Red soil itself isn't poisonous, it just generally is nutrient deficient, it needs fertilizers if anything is to be cultivated in it. It can have an acidic pH though. Red soil owns its colour due to high concentration of rust, and it can be quite humid as well. Presence of rust and the humidity count towards vulnerability to electricity. Even if it's not listed as AAC, I don't think we need an article for this. The Zetsu were vulnerable to electricity because they were in the soil, which itself was a good conductor due to the humidity. Omnibender - Talk - 21:05, July 4, 2013 (UTC) SO are we going to call the White Zetsus users of Assimilation of All Creation then? --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 21:26, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :No this ins't a technique. They are plants and that soil has some sort of fungus that entered their skin, the only technique i see is the poisonous smokescreen they expelled, now this should be mentioned at White Zetsu Army abilities, and add a technique maybe called "Red Poisonous Smokescreen", what you people say?. And this page should be deleted. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 21:34, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :: Its the exact same thing as the Assimilate All Creation Technique, which happens to also be an anime-only technique. The notion that the Zetsus' plant-like qualities somehow give them the ability to absorb the function of a fungus in the soil is ludicrous and speculation. They've never done that before, and only until now have they demonstrated that trait. I'd think they'd have taken on the traits of numerous plants/fungus they came into contact with by now if that was just a common place ability. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 23:52, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :::AACT has nothing to do with this, AACT can assimilate all properties from the object he desires, this one doesn't works like that, it is not speculation, they could fuse with the fungus because they are plants, they can't assimilate rock properties like AACT does. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 00:02, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::AAC isn't about assimilating rocks. Have you even read the technique? "With this technique, the user can take on the properties of a nearby object, material, or substance." So, if you use it on rocks, you gain the properties of the rocks. In this case, the Zetsu took on the properties of the soil they were coming out of, gaining abilities to go with it. That is Assimilate All Creation. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 00:04, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::Assimilating rock was a example, i said "assimilate all properties from the desired object", and they can't do it, the fungus was exception because they are plants. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 00:12, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::: You're speculating by even suggesting that. Nothing in the episode, or any material, states that Zetsu can absorb fungus, or any other plant matter, simply because it is a plant. They used the AAC technique to assimilate the poisonous properties of the soil. Also, did you forget the high conductibility to lightning? That was also a property of the soil that Omoi noted that the Zetsu had obtained. It was the soil they gained the property of. Not the fungus. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 00:16, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Why are people even talking about fungus? When were fungus even mentioned in the episode? Red soil is an actual, naturally occurring thing. No fungus involved. Omnibender - Talk - 00:22, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Omni is right. I just now finished watching the episode. No fungus mentioned. It is a specific quality of the soil, which further supports the AAC technique argument. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 00:23, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I think that what Dan wants to say is that you won't see a ""Rock Zetsu"" for example. The thing is that the ability that demonstrate today the Zetsus was because of the abilities that they have like a plants, but they won't be able to transform into a rock or any other object like Nagare. On the other hand, the fact that you affirm that the technique that they realize is the AAC is also a speculation LeoHatake 00:24, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :What does Amphibious Search and Destruction Unit stands for? The soil was wet, and that is a indicator of bacteria and fungus development. Ok i am speculating. Waiting to see they assimilating rock properties, sand properties, mud, etc... It is obvious that is not AACT. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 00:27, July 5, 2013 (UTC)